1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems, devices, and methods for docking and storing mobile computing devices, such as tablet computing devices, and more particularly to a tablet computer docking station having a user actuated alignment connector.
2. Background Art
A tablet computer is a mobile computer in the form of a flat, hand held touchscreen. Examples include the Apple iPad™, Kindle Fire™, Motorola Xoom™, Samsung Galaxy™, Blackberry Playbook™, LG Optimus Pad™, Dell Streak™, HP TouchPad™, HTC Flyer™, and Viewsonic ViewPad™. Tablets are traditionally operated through the use of gestures made directly on the tablet screen. Normally, gestures can be made directly on tablet screens using a digital pen, plastic pen, or fingers, etc. Tablets typically display a user interface for their users to interact with. The user interface will normally delineate what input gestures can be made directly on to the tablet screen.
Customarily, a user will operate a tablet while holding it their hands. There are, however, instances where it is desirable to mount a tablet in a fixed position using a docking station. Docking stations sometimes include a docking connector to provide data and/or power communications to other devices. It is typical for docking connectors to protrude from the docking station housing at a fixed angle.
Likewise, it is common for tablets to have a recessed connector receptacle that mates with a protruding docking connector. One example of this arrangement is the 30-pin docking connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,783,070 B2 entitled “Media Player System” by Fadell et. al., which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. These types of connectors have a relatively large tolerance fit for mating opposing connectors. The larger tolerances combined with their structural design makes alignment and the mating of these connectors forgiving.
However, alignment becomes problematic with a connector designed with a small tolerance or interference fitment. Connector alignment becomes more critical in tablets utilizing small tolerance connectors because a relatively small misalignment results in the inability to mate connectors. One example of a small tolerance or interference fit type connector is described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2013/0115821 A1 entitled, “Dual Orientation Connector with External Contacts and Conductive Frame” by Albert J. Golko et. al.
Another problem arises from the abundant variety of connector types used for tablet connectors. Tablet connectors are usually specific to the individual tablet manufacturer and, at times, may even vary across revisions of the same product. On the same hand, it is also typical for docking station connectors to be permanently manufactured into the docking station. This normally results the docking station being tied to the specific device according to connection. Moreover, including a proprietary docking connector on a docking station typically requires obtaining permission, e.g. through negotiated licensing agreements, and paying royalties.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.